hellgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
Level System *Hellgate:London shows character progression by leveling them. How to Receive EXP This may be accomplished in two ways: #Killing demons #Completing a quest that awards an EXP bonus Level Cap *Free accounts: Level 50 *Subscription accounts: Level 50 Perks of a Level-Up * 1 skill point to invest in new skills * 5 attribute points to increase base statistics EXP Summary *Each difficulty mode boost the EXP value of enemies. For Nightmare mode, in general, the level of mobs are its original level +30. For example: A Zombie in normal might be level 1-30 and give an EXP value of 50 - 100. The same zombie in nightmare mode might be level 31-50 and give an EXP value of 101-200. *The death penalty is only a -10% reduction in EXP gained for five minutes. The penalty does not increase, but the five minute timer resets if another death occurs. The death penalty only applies to characters above level 10. *Fighting monsters closer to your level will result in a quicker overall gain of experience. The larger the difference in level, the higher the experience penalty. See this threadhttp://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=9178 and the following information for details. *If the mob's level is x levels higher than your character's level, the following penalties are applied to its base xp: 0-2 levels higher: 100% xp 3 levels higher: 95% xp 4 levels higher: 90% xp 5 levels higher: 80% xp 6 levels higher: 70% xp 7 levels higher: 60% xp 8 levels higher: 50% xp 9 levels higher: 40% xp 10 levels higher: 30% xp 11 levels higher: 20% xp 12 levels higher: 10% xp 13 levels higher or more: 5% xp *If the mob's level is x levels lower than your character's level, the following penalty is applied instead: 1 level lower: 90% xp 2 levels lower: 78% xp 3 levels lower: 65% xp 4 levels lower: 50% xp 5 levels lower: 35% xp 6 levels lower: 21% xp 7 levels lower: 10% xp 8 levels lower: 4% xp 9 levels lower: 1% xp 10 levels lower or more: 0% xp (Thanks to TerrorTed and Hammerman) EXP chart Listed by level and experience needed. Lv2 1,333xp Lv3 3,285xp Lv4 8,364xp Lv5 18,783xp Lv6 36,619xp Lv7 62,225xp Lv8 96,370xp Lv9 139,808xp Lv10 193,280xp Lv11 257,514xp Lv12 333,226xp Lv13 421,122xp Lv14 521,896xp Lv15 636,236xp Lv16 764,818xp Lv17 908,314xp Lv18 1,067,386xp Lv19 1,242,689xp Lv20 1,434,872xp Lv21 1,644,581xp Lv22 1,872,452xp Lv23 2,119,119xp Lv24 2,385,209xp Lv25 2,671,347xp Lv26 2,978,151xp Lv27 3,306,237xp Lv28 3,656,217xp Lv29 4,029,977xp Lv30 4,482,977xp Lv31 5,018,897xp Lv32 5,641,417xp Lv33 6,354,217xp Lv34 7,160,977xp Lv35 8,065,377xp Lv36 9,071,097xp Lv37 10,181,817xp Lv38 11,401,217xp Lv39 12,732,977xp Lv40 14,180,777xp Lv41 15,748,297xp Lv42 17,439,217xp Lv43 19,257,217xp Lv44 21,205,977xp Lv45 23,289,177xp Lv46 25,510,497xp Lv47 27,873,617xp Lv48 30,382,217xp Lv49 33,039,977xp Lv50 35,850,577xp Category:Character System (Thanks Stoy/Valkorine/Hammerman) Area Level List List of areas by average mob level: Lv1 Russel Square, Tottenham Court Road Lv2 Holborn Access Shafts Lv3 Covent Garden Approach, Upper Kingsway Sewers Lv4 Covent Garden Steam Tunnels, Lower Kingsway Sewers Lv5 Covent Garden Train Depot, Covent Garden Market Lv6 Bloomsbury, British Museum Lv7 Liecester Square, St. Martin's Lv8 Charing Cross Approach, Piccadilly Approach Lv9 Piccadilly Circus Lv10 Green Park Approach, Green Park Station Lv11 Death's Sewers, Death's Tunnels Lv12 Death's City, Saville Row, Admirality Arch, Chocolate Park Lv13 Whitehall, Downing Street, Millenium Battle Lv14 Craven Street, Embankment Approach Lv15 Mind of 314, Waterloo Bridge Lv16 Savoy, Temple Approach, Aldwych, Temple Access Ducts Lv17 Forgotten Ducts, Waterloo, Upper Ground, Barge House, New Bridge, The Big Gundown, The Strand, Blackfriar's Lv18 Puddle Dock, The Exospector, Mansion House Lv19 Cannon Street, Angel Passage, Eastcheap, Tudor Street, Temple Place Lv20 Monument Tunnels, Monument Crawlway, Bell Yard, Fleet Street Lv21 Ludgate Hill, Kingsway, Stonecutter, Bishop's Court Lv22 Upper Thames, Waterman's Walk, Lower Thames, Old Bailey Lv23 Tower Gateway, Tower of London, Fenchurch, Trinity Square Lv24 Aldgate, King William Street, Threadneedle Lv25 Crown Office Row, Exodus, Cannon Street Rail?, Mark Lane Approach, Mark Lane Station, Liverpool Approach, Liverpool Tunnels Lv26 Abandoned Tunnels, Devonshire Square, Houndsditch, Primrose, Shoreditch Lv27 Bishopsgate, Necropolis(All) Lv28 Wormwood, Undershaft, Finsbury Circus, London Wall, Moorgate, Ropemaker Street Lv29 Lambs Passage, Whitecross, Mark Square, Old Street, Finsbury Market, Ploughyard, Guild Hall, St. Paul's Approach, Church Yard, Patermaster Row, Cheapside Lv30 Little Britain, St. Paul's Hellgate, Hell